An ion implanter includes an ion source for converting a gas or a solid material into a well-defined ion beam. The ion beam typically is mass analyzed to eliminate undesired ion species, accelerated to a desired energy, and implanted into a target. The ion beam may be distributed over the target area by electrostatic or magnetic beam scanning, by target movement, or by a combination of beam scanning and target movement. The ion beam may be a spot beam or a ribbon beam having a long dimension and a short dimension.
Halo implantation is commonly used to suppress punch-through effects. This effect is when the depletion regions of a source and drain short each other under the influence of both the gate-substrate bias and source-drain bias. In one instance, the halo is formed by implanting under the gate at a 45° angle. A pocket implant likewise can suppress punch-through effects. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved implantation method at temperatures that improve halo or pocket implants.